londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
NewsMay2006
Bird News May 2006 May 31 2006 *Waterworks N.R. Leyton: Hobby hunting Swifts, 2 singing Lesser Whitethroats. (Paul Whiteman) *Raynes Park Station: 1 Tree Sparrow a.m. (Nick Tanner). *Surrey Docks: 1p Common Tern, 7 active House Martin nests, 3 singing Reed Warbler (Des McKenzie). May 30 2006 *Teddington: Nightjar by Teddington Station at 21.45 (Sam Blewitt per AS) May 29 2006 *Regents Park: 2 Common Buzzards west at 8.20am, 4 singing Reed Warblers, 2 Chiffchaffs, 1 pair of Kestrels now feeding young in box(Tony Duckett). *Sevenoaks Wildfowl Reserve: Golden Oriole (Birdguides). *Colindale: Red Kite over at 17.00 (P. Hagglund per AS) *Warlingham: Red Kite flying over west in direction of Kenley Common at 08:12 (Birdguides) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 1m Gadwall, 3 (2m/1f) Pochard, 71 Tufted Duck, 1p Ruddy Duck, 7 Swift, 12 House Martin, 1 singing Reed Warbler, 5 singing Chaffinch (Des McKenzie). *Selsdon Wood Local Nature Reserve: 8-10 Jackdaws flew over SW towards Warlingham.(Ernest Thomason) *Barn Elms: 3 Common Terns briefly at 4.20pm before moving, 1 Ringed Plover, 4-5 LR Plovers, 1 Sedge Warbler (N Millar) May 28 2006 *Totteridge Valley: 3 Red Kites NE at 9.05 (J. Colmans per AS) *Finchley: Red Kite circled slowly over Church End before moving slowly westward at 1853 (D. Pye per AS) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Sedge Warbler, 2 Common Terns, 10 Pochard, 8 Gadwall, 70 Common Swifts, 30 House Martins, 2 Swallows (Mark Pearson) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 1 Tawny Owl (diurnal calling), c.100 Swift (mainly Round Pond), 2 House Martin, 1 singing Reed Warbler (Des McKenzie). *Ingrebourne Valley,viewing area:Drake Garganey at 7.00pm.(Dave Morrison) *Gillespie Park (Arsenal N5) singing whitethroat (Ian Bradshaw) *Finsbury Park (N4) singing willow warbler (song sometimes has some characteristics of Chiffchaff),Whitethroat and Blackcap on railway embankment on western boundary of the Park (Ian Bradshaw) May 25 2006 *Sydenham: 1 Red Kite west at 20:00 hrs, mobbed by Carrion Crow (Dave de Silva) *Valentines Park: Escaped drake Garganey at south end of the ornamental pool (Birdguides). *Docklands: singing Black Redstart corner of Three Colt St & Milligan St at 09:00 (Paul Whiteman). *London Wetland Centre: Osprey over south at 11:20 (Birdguides). Also pair of Avocet and 1 Dunlin (Martin Honey). *Chafford Hundred: Egret Sp, headed east appeared to be going into Warren Gorge at 06.51 hrs (David Darrell-Lambert). *Waterloo: adult male Black Redstart perched on TV Aerial at BEX driver training centre outside Waterloo Station at 08.55am (Neil Batten per AS). *Paddington Green: singing m Grey Wagtail on Devonshire House for last two days (Des McKenzie). May 24 2006 * Weavers Fields, Bethnal Green one mile from Liverpool st, Cuckoo heard @ 5am * Richmond Park: Golden Oriole - 1 singing near toilets in Isabella Plantation 10.53am (Birdguides). May 21 2006 *London Wetland Centre: Pair Avocets still on the Main Lake, 2 singing Lesser Whitethroats, Hobby low North (Dan Monk); also 5 adult Kittiwakes at 11.30 (Jonathon Zadeh per AS) *Long Running, Epping Forest: Wood Warbler at 08.55 seen well and singing constantly in birch stand 100 yards west of the car park (Martin Shepherd). *Brent Res: pair of Wigeon in East Marsh (Andrew Self) *Colliers Wood: Reed Warbler: singing in scrub to East of SavaCentre, opposite PC World (Patrick Baglee) *Battersea Power Station:2 pair Shelduck.(Dave Morrison) *Beddington SF: drake Garganey (Beddington Farm Bird Group) May 20 2006 * London Wetland Centre: sub-adult Yellow-legged Gull, adult Caspian Gull, and 2 Avocets on main flood. (Adam Cheeseman) *Regent's Park: 4 Red Kites soared over the park at 10:45, before moving off SE.Drifted back and after being mobbed by crows 3 moved off SW, the other bird went NW at 11.05.Also 4 Reed Warblers and 2 Chiffchaffs(Tony Duckett). *Forest Hill: 4 Red Kites SE over One Tree Hill at 11:45 (Birdguides) *Beddington SF: Sanderling, also 2nd-summer Yellow-legged Gull (Beddington Farm Bird Group) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Whimbrel briefly this morning; also Hobby (Birdguides) May 19 2006 *Barnes WWT: 2 Avocet on main flood 10.30am (Birdguides). *Chafford Hundred: Cuckoo flew over house! (David Darrell-Lambert). *Walthamstow Res: Cuckoo around No.3 plus the usuals (David Callahan). *Queen Elizabeth II Res: 3 Sanderling and 1 Dunlin late afternoon. No sign of Garganey at Walton today (Dave Harris). *Kempton NR: Greenshank and 2 Dunlin (Ken Purdey). *Alexandra Park: c50 House Martins hawking insects over Wood Green Res (Bob Watts) May 18 2006 *Acton: Black-winged Stilt seen from train at North Acton, flew south just east of Old Oak Common in morning (Ian Barton per AS) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Yellow Legged Gulls, 6 Common Tern on raft, Lesser Whitethroat singing by Wader Scrape hide and 6 Jackdaw on Marsh. (RK) May 17 2006 *Greenshank, 2 at Kempton NR (Ken Purdey). *Walton Res: drake Garganey still present on the causeway all day, also two Dunlin (Dave Harris). May 16 2006 * Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Cuckoos pairing up.(J-P Elmes). * Cheshunt: 1 Hobby & 3 Cuckoos around approach to Bittern hide (John Murray) *Alexandra Park: Kingfisher heard flying over Wood Green reservoir at 0655 (Bob Watts) *Beverley Brook (Barnes): 1 Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, seen flying from Queen Elizabeth Copse over the playing fields and landing in a tree that runs alongside the Brook.09:00 (Lee Walther) *Putney Bridge: On the slipway was 1 yellow Wagtail.09:20 (Lee Walther) *Vauxhall Bridge: Pair of Gadwall by the south end at 09:30 (Andy Holden) *East India Dock NR: 1 Roseate Tern on shingle island from 12:30 to 13:20 at least. (Richard Harrison) Still present @ 15:15 a very pink individual, un-ringed so not one of the pair that visited on 15/05/2002. (Paul Whiteman) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 2 Common Tern, 30 Swift, 21 House Martin; also 1pr of Mandarin with 2 new young (Des McKenzie). May 15 2006 *Amwell GPs: Osprey over at 14:35 and 3 Hobby (Birdguides) *Beddington SF: Red Kite over today (Beddington Farm Bird Group) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 4 Sanderling on the main pit opposite Nettle Hill (Birdguides) *Walthamstow Res: White Wagtail, fem Sparrowhawk (David Callahan). *Walton Res: drake Garganey on the filter beds, had earlier been on Knight & Bess (Dave Harris). *Blackfriars Bridge: adult Kittiwake flew upriver at 1312hrs (Rob Innes). *Chertsey Lock: 2 Hobby (David Combes) *M25 Junction 9 to 10:2 Common Buzzards.(Dave Morrison) *South Norwood Lake: 2 Common Terns on lake, 6-8 Common Swifts over lake, Blackcap, 1 Lesser Whitethroat heard singing in woodland by gardener (reliable source Ex Twitcher) (Ernest Thomason) May 14 2006 *Bushey: Osprey, southeast over Bushey Cemetery at 13:50 (Birdguides) *Syon House, Thames foreshore: 1 Common Sandpiper (Neil Anderson) *King George V Reservoir: Yellow Wagtail, White Wagtail, Dunlin, 2 Common Sandpipers, Wigeon (Martin Shepherd). *Walthamstow Res: Cuckoo, 2 Common Sandpipers, 3 Swallows, 14 Shelduck, 2 Kingfishers, Linnet (David Callahan). *Cricklewood: 1 Shelduck SE over Claremont Road at 10:30 (Jan-Paul Charteris). *Battersea Power Station:Turtle Dove west at 8.20am.(Dave Morrison) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Common Buzzard east at 1330hrs (missing inner primaries on one wing) 1 Common Tern, 2 House Martins, 1 Sand Martin, 1 Swallow, Lesser Whitethroat (Mark Pearson, Laurence Pitcher, Garry James) *Wetland Centre Barnes: 1 Hobby, 1 Peregrine, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Willow Warbler (holding territory), a pair Teal, 3 Shoveler, 10 Gadwall (Ian Bradshaw) May 13 2006 *Chingford plain just north of,Buzzard. (J-P Elmes) *Totteridge Valley: 2 Hobby, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Lapwing, 2 Garden Warbler, 6 Mandarins with 2 broods (12+2 ducklings) on Darlands Lake. (Ian Ellis) *Horsenden Hill: 1 Little Ringed Plover and 1 Green Sandpiper. Both flew off west (Andy Culshaw) *Leyton: possible Stork sp over southeast at 09:10 (Birdguides) *Buzzard over Hammersmith (Vincent Palfi). May 12 2006 *Lords Cricket Ground: Common Crane over at 15.40 (John Colmans per AS) *King George V Res: Black Tern at 11.30 (Martin Shepherd). *Stoke Newington East Res: adult female or imm. male Golden Oriole- seen 7 times (in flight) by 12.15. Please note this is a VERY restricted site - go to http://stokenewingtonbirds.blogspot.com/ for viewing information. Also Lesser Whitethroat (Tony Butler, Mark Pearson, Garry James, Laurence Pitcher). *Regent's Park: Honey Buzzard flew SSE at 12:38 (Birdguides) *West Bedfont: 2 Honey Buzzards together west at 12.07,also 2 Hobbies,4 Ring Necked Parakeets and a calling Redpoll sp over.(Dave Morrison) *Clapham North: Red Kite flew over south at 09:45 (Birdguides) *West Thurrock: 1 Whimbrel, 1 new Lesser Whitethroat and 2 Swallows N (David Darrell-Lambert). *King George V Res: 2 Turnstone (Phil Vines). *Lockwood Res (Walthamstow): 3 Common Sandpipers, 13 Shelduck, male Linnet, 2 Chiffchaffs, c50 Sand Martins (David Callahan). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 probable 'Greenland' Wheatear - very buffy and rotund, plus very flighty, 7 Shelduck over (very unusual here), 2 Swallow and 3 Jackdaw over (David Lindo). *Brent Reservoir: 1 Greenshank flying around N. Marsh calling at 10.40am, singing warblers, 6 Sedge W, 2 Reed W, 6 Lesser Whitethroat, 9 C. Whitethroat, 14 Blackcap, 2 Garden W, 5 Chiffchaff (Roy Beddard). *Kensington Gardens: 5 Ruddy Duck, Hobby NW at 12.18hrs, 2 Common Tern, 2 Spotted Flycatcher and singing Reed Bunting (Des McKenzie). *Walton Res: drake Garganey present early morning, Black Tern present late afternoon. Oystercatcher and Peregrine QE2 (the latter being mobbed by a Hobby) (Dave Harris). * Trent Park: 1 Whinchat (m)on the old golf course, plus regular warblers etc.( Pete Lowman). May 11 2006 *Rainham Marshes: Red-throated Pipit over calling plus Brent Goose, m Ruddy Duck, Whimbrel, 3 Greenshank, 6 Hobbies, 5 Little Egret, Cetti's Warbler (from ELBF website). *Amwell GPs: drake Garganey from the viewpoint this morning (Birdguides). *Regents Park: 5 Reed Warblers, 2prs Reed Bunting, 2 new Chiffchaffs, 14m Blackcaps, 3 Collared Doves (singles) 1 imm male Peregrine perched SW of the Park, photo to be posted (Tony Duckett). *Totteridge Valley: Hobby and Garden Warbler this morning. (Ian Ellis). *King George V Res: 2 Turnstone on the south basin (Peter Lambert). *Kensington Gardens: 2 Common Tern (Des McKenzie). *Stoke Newington, Clissold Park: 3 Common Buzzards soaring together @ 12.30, drifting slowly E; also 3 Sparrowhawks, 2 Willow Warblers and 2 Swallows (Mark Pearson). *Chepstow Road, Notting Hill W2: 2 Hobbys passed overhead heading NW (David Lindo). *East India Dock Basin: 13:10hrs 10 Grey herons on island, 2 common sandpipers on mud flats, 1 shelduck (Mike Goodall). *Walton Res: 5 Black Terns present late afternoon (Dave Harris). *Ingrebourne Valley:2 Garden Warblers,Grasshopper Warbler,2 Cuckoos and Ringed Plover(Dave Morrison). *London Wetland Centre: 2 avocets still present, garden warbler, 2 common terns (Matt Palmer). *Staines Reservoir: 5 turnstone, wheatear (Matt Palmer). *Sunny Hill Park, Hendon: Common Tern NE at 1855h. Also a Whitethroat singing (Fraser Simpson). May 10 2006 *London Wetland Centre: Black Kite over NW at 09.55 (Franko Maerovic per AS) and Honey Buzzard over at 14.00hrs (Birdguides). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: male Yellow Wagtail, 9+ Common Terns, Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 50+ Swift (inc. partially albinistic bird again), male Shoveler, 1 Sand Martin, 2 Black-headed Gull, 3 Sedge Warblers, 11 Reed Warblers (Mark Pearson) *Sevenoaks Wildfowl Reserve: 5 Turnstones (Birdguides). *Regents Park:Whimbrel 2 singles flew NE at 7.40 & 8.20am, Common Buzzard 1 flew E at 4.20pm, 5 Reed Warbler, 1 new Chiffchaff, 4 Swallows(Tony Duckett). *King George's Park, Wandsworth (lunchtime): 3♂ Blackcap and 1♂ Garden warbler - all singing (Martin Honey). *St James's Park: a pair of fully winged Red-crested Pochard with 2 young (David Darrell-Lamebert) *Camley Street Natural Park: Reed Warbler singing again today - fingers crossed! (Tom Clarke) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 2 Common Tern mating on raft, 40+ Swift (mainly Round Pond), 1 Skylark foraging on the Parade Ground, at least 7 Swallow and 20+ House Martin (Des McKenzie). *Walthamstow Res: (South side only) Nothing scarce today, but good numbers of some summer species - 240+ Swifts, 10 Swallows, 19 House Martins, only 2 Sand Martins, 28 Reed Warblers, 7 Sedges, 11 Blackcaps, 2 Willows, 9 Whitethroats (David Callahan). *Cornmill Meadows: 1 Redshank, 2pr Shelduck, 1m Shoveler, 1 Cuckoo, several Common Whitethroat, Sedge and Reed Warblers, 1pr Reed Bunting; Sewardstone Marsh: 1 Nightingale, 1 Cuckoo, several Sedge Warblers, Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, Willow Warbler and Chiffchaff (David Fox). *Alexandra Park: 1 new Lesser Whitethroat (Bob Watts). May 9 2006 *Richmond Park: Ring Ouzel singing in gorse patch near Holly Lodge this evening (Mike Lewis) *Hampstead Heath: 1 Rook low over Hampstead No.1 Pond at 15.00, yesterday 1 Peregrine soaring over nearby Royal Free Hospital (Jan-Paul Charteris) *East India Dock Basin: 2 Turtle Dove west at 19.00hrs (Nick Tanner). *Regents Park: Osprey N at 2.25pm, 1 Marsh Harrier W at 2.35pm, Peregrine pair bonding over park 12.40pm headed off NW, 4 Reed Warblers, 1 Grey Wagtail (Tony Duckett). *Alexandra Park: Whimbrel flew northeast at 07:40, Greenland Wheatear (Bob Watts). *St James's Park: Peregrine flew west at 12.15 (Andrew Self). *Leyton: At last some House Martins prospecting nearby colony, Swifts have been back in strength for a week, have seen a few but why are House martins so late this year? (Paul Whiteman). *West Thurrock: 1 Whimbrel, 3 Ringed Plover, 1 Sedge Warbler, c10 Swifts and 1 Swallow (David Darrell-Lambert). *Walthamstow Res: 2 Common Sandpipers, 4 Swallows, 170+ Swifts (David Callahan). *Leyton: A Jackdaw over the house today confirms I wasn't going mad yesterday when I thought I heard one! A strangely rare bird here but not uncommon a couple of miles to the North/East (Paul Whiteman). * Vauxhall Bridge: Pair of Wigeon by the northern end 09:45 (Andy Holden). *Wormwood Scrubs: Hobby for its 3rd day & 2 Jackdaw (David LIndo). *Laleham Park: 1 Hobby - feeding on Mayflies over Thames surface near M3 Flyover (David Combes). *London Wetland Centre: 1 female Wheatear, 1 Common Sandpiper (Peter Newmark). 1 Ringed Plover, 1 Hobby (Martin Honey). *Dagenham Chase LNR: Turtle Dove (Colin Evans posted by V-H F) the 1st record that i know of since 1999. *Springwell Reedbed: 1 Cuckoo, plus another 10 mins cycle ride to south along canal (John Palmer). *South Norwood Country Park: 1 Turtle Dove at 19.12 (John Birkett) May 8 2006 *Walthamstow Res: a.m. 3 Common Sandpipers, 140+ Swifts; p.m. 3 Egyptian Geese (found by Pete Lambert, successfully twitched in lunchbreak), fem Yellow Wagtail (strangely feeding by walking high along branches of a bare tree, snapping at midges - also seemed to twice utter quiet version of male song!) (David Callahan). *Holland Park sportsfield: 3 Egyptian Geese (David Jeffreys) *Kensington Gardens: 1 Egyptian Goose, 6 Ruddy Duck (3m/3f ~ much displaying), 25+ Swift and c.15 House Martin; also first young Great Crested Grebe of the year (Des McKenzie). *Maida Vale: 50+ Swift in the area (Des McKenzie). *London Wetland Centre: Red Kite north at 11.05hrs, Whimbrel and 2w Caspian Gull (Birdguides/Focalpoint). *West Thurrock: Black-tailed Godwit, Whimbrel, Curlew and Oystercatcher (Dave Morrison). *Trent Park: Hobby flew south at 4.40pm,2 Swallow, Good numbers of whitethroat, blackcap, willow warbler, chiff chaff etc.( Pete Lowman) *King George's Park, Wandsworth: several Swift, 8 House Martin and 1♂ Lesser Whitethroat (Martin Honey). May 7 2006 *Turnford Brook Lee valley, Nightingale + Cuckoo,at least 3 pairs Blackcaps.(J-P Elmes) *Raiham Marshes: 1 Marsh Harrier & 3 Hobbies (David Darrell-Lambert & Peter Lambert). *Beech Farm: Red Kite 1 soaring over at 3pm. Also Mandarin,Cuckoo,2 Lesser Whitethroat. (Mark McManus) *Rainham Tip: Honey Buzzard NE 1100. 1 Knot, 4 Barwit, 2 Sanderling, 2 Grey Plover, 12 Dunlin, 4 Turnstone, 6 Ringed Plover Aveley Bay, 2 Greenshank far bank, 2 Arctic Tern W along Thames (Bob Watts, Dominic Mitchell, Roy Beddard, Andrew Self) *Rainham Marshes RSPB (LWC Volunteers Trip)- 3 Greenshank, 1 Little Egret, Redshank and Lapwing - on the marshes; 5 Turnstone, 1 Knot, 1 Whimbrel, several Sanderling, Dunlin & Oystercatchers - all on river shore, Pair Hobby over marshes; Cuckoo calling, singing Sky-larks, Whitethroat, Sedge, Reed Warblers and Blackcap (Angus Innes). *South Norwood CP: Red Kite circled over Harrington Road Tram stop entrance before drifting west at 10:00 (Birdguides) *KGV Res: 2 Little Terns & Little Gull (Birdguides) *Stoke Newington reservoirs: 2 Common Buzzard (over), 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Common Tern, 5 House Martin, 4 Sedge & 11 Reed W (Laurence Pitcher, Garry James, Paul Robinson, Mark Pearson). *Greenwich Peninsula: Bar-tailed Godwit a.m. only (Richard Green); 1p Shelduck, 4 Common Tern, Meadow Pipit, 1p Reed Warbler, 1f Reed Bunting (Des McKenzie). *Surrey Docks: 2cy Yellow-legged Gull on foreshore, 4 Common Tern (inc. 1p back at breeding site), c.20 House Martin, 2 singing Reed Warbler, 1 singing Common Whitethroat, 4 singing Blackcap; also 4 Orange-tip, 1 Small Tortoiseshell and 3 Holly Blue (Des McKenzie). *Walthamstow Reservoirs (S): 2 Little Egret in heron island; 1 Greenshank; 12 singing Reed Warbler, 1 Willow Warbler, 2 Swallows; brood of 7 cygnets. 1 Holly Blue (Quentin Given). * Waterworks Lee Bridge Road : 2-3 Lesser Whitethroats (Quentin Given). * London Wetland Centre: Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, Hobby, 2 Peregrine, 2 Shelduck, 5 Common Tern, 2 Avocet and 8 Dunlin (3 Alpina race) (D.Monk). Also Ringed Plover, 2 Yellow Wagtail (Martin Honey). *Queen Elizabeth II Res: 13 Bar-wits (incl flock of 11), 2 Whimbrel, Turnstone and 6 Dunlin through (Dave Harris). *Beddington SF: Spoonbill flew SE (Rt Hon GD Messenbird et al). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Hobby watched spectacularly hunting for 45 minutes, 2 Whimbrel over (1st record), 1 Great Crested Grebe!?! flew over, 1 Common Tern (plus a possible Sandwich Tern very high heading west) and the dodgy Willow Warbler with Chiffchaff inflicted song (David Lindo). *Regents Park: 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 5m Reed Warblers, 1m Reed Bunting, 5 Chiffchaffs, 8 Swallows (Tony Duckett). *Alexandra Palace: Spotted Flycatcher (Andrew Gardener). *Staines Reservoir: 1 Bar-tailed Godwit, 1 Dunlin and 1 Oystercatcher (Michael Robinson) *Wraysbury Hythe End Lake: 1 Cuckoo, 2 Garden Warblers also many Whitethroats (David Combes) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Whimbrel on the main lake (Birdguides) May 6 2006 *London Wetland Centre: Pair Avocets (second week present); LR Plover, Lapwing and Sand Martins nesting; Redshank; C Snipe(1); Common Sandpiper(1); Blackcap; Whitethroat; Willow, Sedge & Reed Warblers (all warblers singing); House Martins & Swifts (newly arrived in numbers this week) numerous - Swallows less so; Peregrine (1) & Sparrowhawks (2) - plus the usual (Angus Innes). *Dartford Marshes: Hoopoe flew from top cycle track to Thames Barrier at 08:50 (Birdguides). *Kentish Town: Red Kite flew south over NW5 at 11:05 (Birdguides). *Kensington Gardens: 2 Common Tern and singing Garden Warbler (Des McKenzie). *Canary Wharf: Large unidentified raptor thought to have been a Buzzard sp. south at 08.55hrs (seen from a moving bus with no optics) (Nick Tanner per Des McKenzie). *Alexandra Park: Red Kite drifted NE at about 13:30 (Andrew Gardener). *Bookham Common: 6SM Nightingale (+ garden warbler and cuckoo) in vicinity of 'The Approach' car park TQ 121558 (Steve Spooner). *Regents Park: 1 Hobby 2.00pm heading S, 3 Reed Warblers, 1 Garden Warbler, Pr Reed Buntings, 4 Chiffchaffs, R N Parakeet (Tony Duckett). *Hampstead Heath: 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Whitethroat, 3+ Reed Warblers, Common Tern (Dave Porritt). *Paddington Green: juv Peregrine showing well in the area between 16.50hrs and 17.10hrs (Des McKenzie). May 5 2006 *Leyton: Red Kite (with inner primaries/outer secondaries missing)came in from the direction of Whipps Cross, passed over Leyton and then thermalled for height over Waterworks N.R. at about 15:45. New house tick as predicted/wished for a few days ago! (Paul Whiteman) *Stoke Newington reservoirs: partially albinistic Common Swift - rough white patch around rump (= heart attack...) & white spots on belly. also 4 Sedge, 11 Reed Warblers and 4 Common Whitethroats (Mark Pearson) *West Thurrock: 1 Common Tern, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Lesser Whitethroats & Fox! (David Darrell-Lambert). *Walthamstow Res: 2 Common Sandpipers, 47+ Common Terns, 100+ Swifts (David Callahan). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Wheatear & 5 Greylags over. (David Lindo). *Hornchurch Country Park: Cuckoo (Richard Harrison). *Queen Elizabeth II Res: Sandwich Tern flew north 0625. Also 2 Sanderling, 1 Ringed Plover and the 'resident' fm Goosander (Dave Harris). *Regents Park: 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Linnets, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Reed Warblers, 1 Sedge Warbler, 4 Chiffchaffs, House Sparrow 1m in garden (Tony Duckett). *Dagenham Chase LNR:Garden Warbler by the green bridge over 2nd lake on left along no thru road (Vince Halley-Frame). *Trent Park: Common Buzzard , 1 Lesser Whitethroat,2 Red Legged Partridge plus common warblers etc. ( Pete Lowman) May 4 2006 *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: (eve) Garden Warbler singing, 3 Sedge Warblers, 11 Reed Warblers, 16 Pochard, 1 Common Sandpiper, 50+ Common Swift,1 Hedgehog (!) (Mark Pearson) *King George V Res: 11 Black Terns & 2 Little Gulls on south basin (Peter Lambert). *William Girling Res (no access): 2 Avocet & 2 Greenshank viewable from Mansfield Park E4 (Phil Vines). *Gillespie Road (N5): 1 Peregrine flew over mid morning heading towards Stoke Newington Res & again at around 2.30 heading towards the Arsenal Stadium, Also 1 Sparrowhawk over Highbury Fields and 2 Orange Tip Butterflies(Chris & Pete Langsdon). *Tottenham Marshes: 4 Little Egrets north over Walthamstow Reservoirs and then west and landed by the gas works, 2 or 3 then headed south from there; also 1 Turtle Dove north at 07.15 hrs (Peter Lambert). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 2 Common Tern, c.15 Swift, 1 Swallow, 4 House Martin, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Garden Warbler, 5 Blackcap (Des McKenzie). *Queen Elizabeth II Res: Whimbrel flew north 0541 and Bar-wit flew east 0622. Also 4 Barnacle and 1 Bar-headed Goose, and Black Swan over (Dave Harris). *East Dulwich: Cuckoo flew low over Townley Road heading East at 9.00am (Steven Robinson). *Camley Street Natural Park: 1 Reed Warbler singing at 8.30am (Tom Clarke) *East India Dock NR: 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap, 1 Whitethroat, 2 singing Reed Warbler, Peregrine over, 9 Common Tern, 5 Shelduck. (Richard Harrison). *Crossness Nature Reserve: 1 drake Gaganey, 1 Whimbrel, 1 Hobby, 3 Common Sand, 1 Little Egret, 4 Oystercatcher, Cuckoo in evening (John Archer) May 3 2006 *Isle of Dogs: Monk Parakeet communal nest still being added to - 10+ holes in it; 3 Common Tern at Limehouse Basin inc. 1 pair courtship feeding (Keir Mottram) *Lee Valley (Fisher's Green): Single hobby, 20+ Swift (Andy Holmes) *Wimbledon Common: Wood Warbler, singing male (David Wills) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Spotted Redshank on pools at north end of fishing lake 1.50pm(RBA) *Totteridge Valley: a pair of Whinchats this morning. (Ian Ellis) *St James's Park: 6 Swallows NW, 1 House Martin NW, poss Reed Bunting N and 1 Kestrel (David Darrell-Lambert). *Wormwood scrubs: Spotted Flycatcher & Lesser Whitethroat (Frank Clark). *Walthamstow Marshes: Whinchat, 2 Blackcaps, innumerable Whitethroats (J-P Elmes). *Walthamstow Res: 2 Wheatears, Linnet (David Callahan). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 90 Tufted Duck, 2 Common Tern on moored boats, 1m Sparrowhawk carrying Long-tailed Tit, 2 Common Buzzard west at 09.25hrs, Cuckoo calling along the Flower Walk to 08.11hrs at least, 8 Swift, 16 House Martin, Garden Warbler, 8 Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler and singing Treecreeper (Des McKenzie). *St. John's Wood: 100+ Swift at 14.30hrs plus at least 4 House Martin (Des McKenzie). *Stoke Newington East Reservoir: 100's of Common Swift, 2 Common Terns, all hirundines in double figures, most warblers inc. 2 Sedge - bird of the day, a smart male Sudan Golden Sparrow (must have come in on these southerly winds!!!) (Laurence Pitcher & Mark Pearson) *Sevenoaks NR: 4 Little Ringed Plover, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Egyptian Geese (RBA) *Ingrebourne Valley:Male Whinchat.(Dave Morrison) *M25 Junction 9:Common Buzzard thermaling at 4.40pm.(Dave Morrison) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Whinchats, Wheatear and reported Whimbrel (Peter Newmark). *East India Dock NR Woodland Copse 1 Black Redstart (Mike Goodall) May 2 2006 *Kensington Gardens: 1f Wheatear on Buck Hill at c.10.30hrs (David Jeffreys per Des McKenzie). *Regents Park: 1 Common Shelduck 06.00-07.50am, Reed Warbler, 100+ Swifts, 6 Swallows,10 House Martins,3 Ring necked Parakeets(Tony Duckett). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 1200-1600hrs - 4 Common Sandpipers (east res - on rafts and pipes), Garden Warbler (singing), 250+ Swifts (perhaps many more), 45 Swallows, 30 House Martins, 4 Sand Martins, 10 Reed Warblers, 3 Common Whitethroats, 4 Blackcaps (Mark Pearson) *Rammey Marsh: Grasshopper Warbler, 2 Cuckoos, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat (Martin Shepherd). *Walthamstow Res: Common Sandpiper, Linnet, 160+ Swifts, Swallow. (David Callahan) *Banbury Res: 1st summer Little Gull (Peter Lambert). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Hobby with what seemed like a Starling in its talons & 2 seperate Cuckoos. (David Lindo) *Paddington Green: 2 Common Tern SW at 12.00hrs, 10 Swift and 2 Swallow; also Sparrowhawk carrying prey item toward Regent's Park (Des McKenzie). *Queen Elizabeth II Res: Sandwich Tern flew east 0546. Little Tern present 0554-0557. Also Peregrine (with prey) and female Goosander again (Dave Harris). *Ingrebourne Valley:Drake Garganey from viewing area.(Dave Morrison) *Lee Valley: Hobby at Cornmill Meadows & Fishers Green (Andrew Self & Roy Beddard) *Alexandra Park: Greenland Wheatear, Sedge warbler, Lesser whitethroat (Bob Watts, Andrew Gardener, Dominic Mitchell) *Putney Bridge: Common Swift 50+, House martin 2, Sand martin 3.(Lee Walther) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: Common Swift 17, House Martin 12, Common Tern 2, Reed Warbler 1, Grey Heron 4 nests 3 with 5 Chicks being fed, May 1 2006 *Amwell GP: Hen Harrier flew south (T. Austin per HBC) *Richmond Park: 2 Ring Ouzel still present in the paddock at Holly Lodge at 5 this evening plus 3 Wheatears (Bob Snellgrove) *Ingrebourne Valley: drake Garganey by old A13 on pool next to Albion pub (Birdguides) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Bar-tailed Godwit on main pit and 4 Greenshanks (Birdguides) *Fishers Green Goosefields: 2 Bar-Tailed Godwits coming into sum plum. 8 Shelduck, at least 6 Egyptian Geese & 2 Common Buzzards Low over fields in front of galleyhill woods. Also most warblers (no L.Whitethroats) 12 Nightingales (11 nr Sub Station & 1 in over flow carpark) Chris & Pete Langsdon *Cooper's Green GPs: 4 Avocet present again mid-afternoon (Birdguides) *Stoke Newington reservoirs: 2 Common Buzzard over, GBB Gull 1 Ad. scarce site bird (Laurence Pitcher) *Walthamstow reservoirs: Many nesting Herring Gulls and Lesser Black-backed Gulls on East Warwick, 1 Common Sandpiper on No.1. Fields behind Riding Stables on Walthamstow marsh held 55 Stock Doves! Often a couple on there, but this is a high count.(Paul Whiteman) 1330 to 1530 - Lockwood: Common and Green Sandpipers (the latter on tern raft), 2 Greenland Wheatears (David Callahan). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: drake Garganey, Brent Goose, 3 Arctic Terns on Thames, Whimbrel & 6 Dunlin (Andrew Self, Dave Morrison, Dominic Mitchell) *Harefield: Red Kite over North at 11.30 (Simon Buckingham) *Banstead Heath: Wood Warbler singing at 12:15 (Birdguides) *King George V Res: Arctic Tern and 3 Bar-tailed Godwits (Birdguides) *West Molesey: 2 Hobbys circling over my back garden in Hurst Road at 11:20 (Adam Cheeseman) *Walton Res: 3 Bar-tailed Godwits (female on causeway and two males through 0555). Little else moving (Dave Harris). *Kensington Gardens: 1 Garden Warbler (Des McKenzie). *Alexandra Park: Sedge Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat along New River towpath (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts). *Brent Res: Yellow Wagtail & White Wagtail on dam wall in afternoon (Andrew Self), male Peregrine at Midday (Roy Beddard and Andrew Verrall) *Hampstead Heath: 2 Common Tern, Dabchick, Hobby (Dave Porritt) *Totteridge Valley: Common Buzzard high over Totteridge at 11:30; also Kingfisher, 4 Lapwings and drumming L S Woodpecker. (Ian Ellis) *Beech Farm: 1 Whinchat. (M McManus)